


Well Now I Love You

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Series: Well Now I Love... [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Well Now I Love Dogs, just pure and simple Cophine falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Now I Love You

“Ok Cos you are not being late today, I refuse to let you” I say to the mirror berating myself. It's my third date with Delphine, today we're going to go see a movie. Carol to be more specific because that's just how gay we are I guess. Anyway I've been late for the first two dates so far so I'm getting ready like two before I normally would. I don't see the need to get real dressed up we're going to be in a dark room where we can't see each other so I just get on some black skinny jeans and a loose maroon shirt. I tie up my dreads lazily so I can do my make-up. I refuse to be late.

* * *

 

The movie doesn't start for another three hours so I take Pimpant for a quick walk before I get ready. I get him on his lease, get my keys, and I walk out. I let Pimpant lead since I'm just thinking of other things and he knows his way around here now. Before I know it I realize he's walking to Cos’s new place/ our old place.

“Who needs dating websites, I got you huh Pip” I say to him as I bend down to pet his head. I lead him towards the park and just start thinking as we are walking. I really like her, she's cute and funny she's insanely smart actually, knows a lot about science. Quite frankly a total nerd. I smile at the thought of her. I glance at my watch and decide I should be heading back so I won't be late.

* * *

 

Damn it! Damn it, why did someone have to get in a car accident right now? I was totally fine with time and know I'm late. No matter what I do I'm late. How do I hold down a job? God I suck.

 

Traffic makes me about fifteen minutes late but I see Delphine standing outside the theater so I run up to her.

“Hey Delphine, I swear I tried to be on time but there was an accident” I say apologetically

“Did you really expect me to think you'd be on time?” she asks with a confidence in her voice

“Well aren't we late for the movie now?” I ask confused

“Movie doesn't start for another ten minutes” once again very confident

“Oh my god you told me the wrong time so I'd be here in time”

“And it worked perfectly. Come on I already got our tickets let's go get some popcorn” she says with a proud smile and I smile back. I've known this girl for about three weeks now and she already knows me. It took everyone else I know like four months to start lying to me about the time. She knows me.

* * *

 

That movie was really good, a 1950’s drama about lesbians and it ends hopeful. Todd deserves an Oscar just for doing that.

“What did you think?” I ask Cosima as we start walking out.

“It was amazing, story wise and the cinematography” she answers quickly and excitedly

“And those costumes, I see why they have an Oscar nom”

“I loved that part where Harge goes to Abby’s and says he loves Carol”

“Well I can't help you with that” we say in unison. And then smile at each other.

“There's a Baskin Robbins right up here you want to get some?” Cosima asks me

“Oh yeah, I’d kill for some ice cream” I answer back. So we start walking over and make some small talk. I actually couldn't even express to anyone who much I am enjoying myself right now.

* * *

 

Ok test coming up, what ice cream does she order. I let her order first as I pretend to keep looking at the flavors.

“Hi, I'll get a mint and chip in a cup, medium”. Yes good choice.

“I'll get a medium chocolate in a cup” we pay for the ice cream, go outside, sit on a curb, talk, and eat.

“You know I never asked, when did you get Pip?”

“Oh I got him… three years ago now. Wow you know I hadn't thought it had been that long” she answers while thinking back

“Why did you get him, I mean you don't really need a reason to get a dog but you know” I ask with a bit of laughter

“Yeah I know” she smiles “I just wanted a dog, went down to the shelter, and fell in love with Pip he liked me too so I got him” she explained

“How old was he?”

“About four months, apparently he was a surrender with a couple other pups and he was the last one left. They had said he was actually scared of anybody who would come near him and he would hide but he came right up to me” she says while smiling

“Yeah well you don't choose dogs, dogs choose you” I say with a perked eyebrow

“Yeah that's true” she agrees with a bit of a chuckle. We finish our ice cream and we walk around a bit more. Honestly I could do this for hours, just walk around and talk with her. She's so beautiful inside and out, she's extremely intelligent, has strong opinions, and could probably kill a man just by staring at him. There is really not a time when I'm not attracted to her, whether we are talking and I hear her sweet voice speak so much the smartest words I've heard or I'm just looking at her and see her perfectly curled hair and her amazing body. She's really something special I can tell.

* * *

 

I never want this night to end, we are doing the most basic of things just walking or snacking and I'm having a fantastic time. I have yet to learn a detail about her life I didn't love or cherish in some way. Sadly though it gets late and we've must have walked around this place about twenty times so we both head to our cars.

“I had a great time” Cosima says while putting her hands in her pockets

“So did I” I reply with a smile

“We should walk around and do nothing more often” she says with a joking tone and a smirk, I chuckle at that and answer

“Yeah, we really should”. We just look at each other for a moment, just trying to remember every detail of each of our faces. Cosima breaks the silence with a kiss, it’s soft, light, but I could still a thousand sparks go off. I touch her chin and say

“Goodnight’ while smiling

“Sweet dreams” she replies with a smirk. I start to walk to my car before she says

“I’ll text you”

“Yeah, you better. I might just sic my dog on you if you don’t” I answer sarcastically

“He knows where I live too, I’m scared” she says in the same tone. We both smile, I walk to my car, and she gets in hers. We wave to each other as we pull out of the parking lot and I can’t wipe off the huge smile that’s on my face. She’s a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys probably don't know this but I hate waiting to upload fics if they are done but I figure I am off a schedule now so that in mind, yes I uploaded a fic yesterday, no this won't be a normal thing. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
